This disclosure relates generally to business process modeling systems, and more particularly to a system and method for integrating Enterprise Service Repository (ESR) events into business process model and notation (BPMN) processes.
An enterprise service is a callable entity that provides business functionality, and which is structured according to a harmonized enterprise model based on global data types (GDTs), process components, and business objects. Enterprise services are typically stored in an enterprise services repository (ESR), such as SAP's Enterprise Services Repository of its Netweaver Business Process Management (BPM) suite. An ESR stores the definitions and metadata of enterprise services, and provides an integrated modeling environment for defining enterprise services, data types, and other design objects for SOA-based business processes in a standards-compliant manner. Further, an ESR such as SAP's Enterprise Services Repository can be consumed by BPMN processes, and further can expose event definitions that describe events that can occur in other systems, such as the SAP Business Suite.
As a BPMN tool, it would be advantageous for a business process modeling system to be able to consume ESR events easily. Therefore a mechanism is needed that enables the use of ESR Events inside BPMN processes.